La noche que te perdi
by Ivis.Cullen
Summary: Edward se retrasa en su trabajo, pero media hora después su secretaria le avisa que su esposa, Bella, tuvo un accidente. ¿Qué pasara con Bella? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Le seguirá o cumplirá su promesa? One shot. ExB.


**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Summary:** Edward se retrasa de su trabajo, pero media hora después, su secretaria, le avisa que su esposa, Bella, tuvo un accidente. ¿Qué pasara con Bella? ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Le seguirá o cumplirá su promesa? ONE-SHOT. ExB.

* * *

.

**La noche que te perdí**

**.**

* * *

Me encontraba en la oficina del hospital, cambiándome la bata por mi chaqueta. Mi turno había terminado hace media hora, pero una ambulancia con una señora de tercera edad en ella había llegado 5 minutos antes de que me fuera. Me había retrasado para la cena, Bella iba a matarme, pero sabía que ella entendía que tenía que ayudar a mis pacientes.

― ¡Doctor Cullen! ―gritó Mary, mi secretaria, desde el lado opuesto al pasillo. Me giré hacia ella, estaba a punto de irme. Quería llegar pronto a casa, ya no aguantaba más sin mi esposa.

―¿Qué sucede, Mary? ―ella se acercó con pasos rápidos hacia mi lado―. Mi turno acabó y estoy un poco apurado. ¿Qué pasa?

―Un accidente… acaba de llamar su hermana ―la miré asustado y ella sólo trató de recuperar la respiración. Estaba atónito ¿Un accidente?

― ¿Qué dijo? ¿Pasó algo? ―su semblante se entristeció y comencé a desesperarme―. ¡Mary, contesta! ―la zamarreé, suavemente, tratando de mantener al borde la histeria.

― Es… es su esposa, Dr. ―mis brazos cayeron a mi costado―, tuvo un accidente… fue en la calle principal… camino a su casa.

Comencé a correr en dirección a mi auto. Bella, Bella, Bella. Repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. Solté un sollozo ahogado mientras aceleraba camino a casa. Ignoré todas las señales, tratando de buscar el lugar del accidente.

¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

Presioné más fuerte el acelerador, llegando a casi 180 km/hr. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo busqué desesperadamente en mi bolsillo. Traté de calmar un poco los temblores de mis manos y contesté rápidamente.

― ¿Alice? ―susurré― ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasó?

―Ed-Edward ―sollozó y sentí como mi corazón se detenía por un segundo, para luego comenzar a latir frenéticamente―, es Bella. Iba camino a casa y... y… un conductor iba manejando borracho… se pasó la luz del semáforo, ella… justo…

― ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ―grité y solté un sollozo.

―Estamos a punto de llegar.

Miré la escena ante mí. Había una furgoneta negra con toda la parte delantera chocada y a su lado estaba el carro de mi Bella. Estaba dado vuelta con todas las ventanas rotas.

Frené rápidamente y las llantas sonaron contra el asfalto. Salí lo más rápido posible, corriendo velozmente hacia ellos. Sentía como mi corazón latía desbocado y como mi garganta se cerraba, debido a los sollozos. Me acerqué rápidamente, tratando de quitar a pequeña multitud que había, sintiendo como por dentro me desgarraba de dolor.

―Señor, no puede pasar ―me detuvo un policía, evitando que pasara por las cintas.

― ¿Cómo que no? ¡Es mi esposa la que está ahí! ―chillé y lo empujé, corriendo hacia el auto de mi esposa. Justo en la parte de al lado, en el pavimento, estaba ella. Se encontraba tendida sobre el suelo, con sus hermosos ojos chocolates abiertos y sus manos reposadas sobre su estómago. Su ropa estaba ensangrentada al igual que su cara. Noté como su pecho subía lentamente y suprimí otro sollozo.

Corrí hacia ella y me incliné para que me viera. Agarré sus mano y su cara, comenzando a tocarla como siempre lo hacia, moviéndola suavemente.

―¿Bella? ¡Bella, mi amor, reacciona! ―tomé suavemente su cabeza y la coloqué en mi regazo, acariciando sus finas facciones antes de esconder mi cara entre sus cabellos.

_Lo mejor de esta noches es que no estamos luchando  
Podría ser que hemos estado de esta manera antes  
Lo sé, tu piensas que no lo estoy intentando  
Lo sé, estás acabando._

―Por favor, Bella, reacciona ―le supliqué―. ¡No me dejes! ―sollocé más fuerte―. ¡No me dejes, vamos, cariño, quédate conmigo!

_Pero sostén tu respiración  
porque esta noche será la noche  
en que me voy a rendir a ti  
Otra vez  
no me hagas cambiar de opinión  
o no viviré para ver otro día  
Juro que es verdad  
Debido a que una chica como tú es difícil de encontrar  
Eres imposible de encontrar._

―¿Ed-Edward? ―movió levemente su cabeza, buscando mi cara y sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban opacos, pero brillaron tenuemente cuando acaricié sus mejillas. Sollocé y mis lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

_Esto no es lo que pensé  
Yo siempre juré que nunca me desmoronaría  
siempre pensaste que yo era fuerte  
Pude haber fallado pero siempre te he querido desde el comienzo._

―Bella, por favor, mi amor, no me dejes ―la apreté aún más fuerte contra mi cuerpo. Y sollocé fuertemente, tratando de mantenerme en una pieza.

―Edward ―susurró quedadamente, acariciando mi cara y sonriendo levemente.

―Estoy acá, estoy contigo ―acaricié su cara, besando suavemente sus labios y sus mejillas. Ella amaba que yo besara sus mejillas y pude sentir como su sonrisa se hacia más grande.

_Oh, pero sostén tu respiración  
Porque esta noche será la noche  
en que me voy a rendir a ti  
Otra vez  
no me hagas cambiar de opinión  
O no viviré para ver otro día  
Juro que es verdad  
Debido a que una chica como tú es difícil de encontrar  
eres imposible de encontrar._

―Mírame, Edward ―la obedecí y miré sus brillantes orbes marrones. Su voz estaba muy débil y sentí como mi respiración se aceleraba. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita ambulancia? ―. Todo saldrá bien, estará todo bien ―secó suavemente mis lágrimas y posó sus manos en mi mejilla, permitiéndome descansar mi cara ahí―. Tienes que salir adelante, no permitas que nada se interponga ―su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas―, tienes que vivir sin y por mí.

―¡No! ―grité, sollozando aún más fuerte―. ¡No me pidas eso! Sabes perfectamente que no podré. No puedo vivir sin ti ―la miré―. Te seguiré mientras pueda.

_Así que respira profundo_

_Respira en mí_

_Soy tuyo para siempre_

_Tú sostente a tus palabras_

_Porque hablar es barato_

_Y recuérdame esta noche_

_Cuando estés dormida._

―¡No! ―chilló débilmente―, tienes que continuar, por Esme y Carlisle. Tienes que salir adelante, por Alice y Emmett. Nada se tiene que interponer, tienes que ser fuerte por mis hermanos; Rosalie y Jasper. Tienes que intentar vivir sin mí. _Tienes _que hacerlo, tienes que vivir por nuestro bebé, Edward, tienes que cuidar a Ryan ―sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar y mis sollozos aumentaron―. Yo siempre estaré hay. Ahora, mañana y por siempre.

―No, Bella ―la estreché más fuerte contra mis brazos y grité del dolor.

―Promete… ―tragó dificultosamente―, prométeme que lo intentarás. Que esto no será un obstáculo y que vivirás por los dos. Prométeme que cuidaras a nuestro hijo, que le dirás cuanto lo amo todos los días…

―Bella…

―Promételo, Edward, hazlo por mí.

_Porque esta noche será la noche  
en que me voy a rendir a ti  
otra vez  
no me hagas cambiar de opinión  
o no viviré para ver otro día  
juro que es verdad  
debido a que una chica como tú es imposible de encontrar  
eres imposible de encontrar._

―Lo prometo, Bella ―volvió a acariciar mi mejilla y se acercó suavemente. Sus labios estaban fríos, no tenían la misma calidez que antes.

―Te amo, Edward, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. Dile a todos que los amo, sobretodo a Ryan.

―Yo también te amo, bebé ―sonrío y sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Mis sollozos eran fuertes y mis lágrimas pesadas. Grité fuertemente, sintiendo como mi alma se desgarraba y como me era imposible mantenerme en una pieza.

Todo me pesaba. Ya no tenía sentido que viviera, la razón de mi vida ahora ya no estaba conmigo. Lo había perdido todo, _la _había perdido. Pero todavía estaba Ryan, nuestro bebé de 6 años, tenía que hacerlo por él.

Abracé a Bella contra mi pecho y comencé a mecerla suavemente sobre mi regazo. Escondí, nuevamente, mi cara en su cabello. Su dulce aroma a fresas inundaba mis fosas nasales. Mi mano acariciaba, distraídamente, su cara; sus ojos, ahora cerrados por siempre, sus mejillas y por último sus dulces y carnosos labios.

Nada existía a mí alrededor, todo se había perdido. Nada tenía sentido para mí ahora.

Esta era la noche en la que perdí el amor de mi vida… la razón de mi vida.

* * *

**¡La he editado! **

**Besos.**


End file.
